Known algorithms for modeling a cost of print jobs typically involve manually monitoring printing steps across multiple print shops of an enterprise. This process involves a significant amount of time and user effort. In addition, the parameters that are used in known algorithms are often influenced by human activities. As such, the resulting cost estimate is often not accurate.